November 5, 2015 Smackdown results
The November 5, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 3, 2015 at the World Arena in Colorado Springs, Colorado. Summary On this week's SmackDown, Bray Wyatt and The Wyatt Family dominated their traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match, The Usos made an explosive tag team return to Thursday nights and Kevin Owens got one over on The Lunatic Fringe. Prior to United States Champion Alberto Del Rio's match against Neville, he and Zeb Colter explained why there is no room for haters in MexAmerica – a notion that they were striving to rise above. In the match that followed, while it looked for a moment as if Neville might hit the Red Arrow on Del Rio, the Essence of Excellence managed to turn the tables, trapping him upside down in the ropes, before leaping off the top rope and stomping down onto his opponent with both feet for the victory. When Del Rio locked The Man That Gravity Forgot into a post-match Cross Armbreaker, however, Jack Swagger emerged, leading to a face-off between the titleholder and Colter's former protégé. Amid a fury of double kicks and high-flying mayhem, Jey & Jimmy Uso returned to SmackDown tag team action, overcoming Konnor & Viktor with a Samoan Splash. The dynamic tandem is back, focused on reclaiming the WWE Tag Team Titles. After displaying the power he “harvested” from the souls of The Undertaker and Demon Kane on Raw, Bray Wyatt and his Wyatt Family competed in a 4-on-4 Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match on SmackDown. In a contest where the action would not stop until all of the members of one team were eliminated, The Wyatt Family systematically destroyed their opposition. First, Braun Strowman's Bear Hug left Darren Young unable to answer the count. Then, Sin Cara was neutralized by Luke Harper's Discus Clothesline. The numbers advantage allowed Titus O’Neil to be neutralized long enough for Erick Rowan to overcome Kalisto. This cleared the way for Wyatt to finish off O’Neil with Sister Abigail. In the height of King Barrett's showdown against Ryback, The Big Guy countered his opponent's royal headlock by picking him up and blasting him with Shell Shocked for another huge win. Earlier in the day, on WWE's Facebook, Natalya challenged the “leader” of Team B.A.D. to a SmackDown match. Though there was some confusion between Sasha Banks and Naomi over who that leader was, Tamina quickly quelled any controversy by volunteering herself. In spite of interference from Naomi and Sasha, when Tamina attempted to hit the Splash off the top rope, The Queen of Harts left her eating boot and rolled her opponent up for the three-count. In the final moments of SmackDown's knock-down, drag-out main event, after Dean Ambrose hit Kevin Owens with a kick, the Prizefighter made it seem as if his adversary had delivered a low blow. The referee bought this performance, disqualifying The Lunatic Fringe. However, when the replay was shown and it was revealed that it was a clean kick, Ambrose launched a post-match assault of pure retribution and sent Owens packing. Results ; ; *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Neville (8:16) *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) (4:19) *The Wyatt Family (Braun Strowman, Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) and The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) in an Eight Man Tag Team Elimination Match (16:40) :*Darren Young was counted out :*Luke Harper eliminated Sin Cara :*Erick Rowan eliminated Kalisto :*Bray Wyatt eliminated Titus O'Neil *Ryback defeated King Barrett (2:20) *Natalya defeated Tamina (w/ Sasha Banks & Naomi) (3:59) *Kevin Owens defeated Dean Ambrose by DQ in a non-title match (13:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Alberto Del Rio v Neville November 5, 2015 Smackdown.1.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.2.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.3.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.4.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.5.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.6.jpg The Usos v The Ascension November 5, 2015 Smackdown.7.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.8.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.9.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.10.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.11.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.12.jpg Wyatt Family v Lucha Dragons & Prime Time Players November 5, 2015 Smackdown.13.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.14.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.15.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.16.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.17.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.18.jpg Ryback v King Barrett November 5, 2015 Smackdown.19.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.20.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.21.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.22.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.23.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.24.jpg Natalya v Tamina November 5, 2015 Smackdown.25.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.26.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.27.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.28.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.29.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.30.jpg Kevin Owens v Dean Ambrose November 5, 2015 Smackdown.31.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.32.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.33.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.34.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.35.jpg November 5, 2015 Smackdown.36.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #846 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #846 at WWE.com * #846 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events